Back to school event: Severus and Hermione
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: A collection for the Back to School Event, containing 13 stories from Severus and Hermione's life, from the first time they've met to the sixth and seventh year and later, a part of the their happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1 Mysterious figure

This whole collection had been betaed by my amazing beta, Sam. Thank you so much for being patient with me! You're brilliant, my dear.

Back to school Event

Prompt: (scenario) buying school supplies

Words: 328

"Mum, I can't believe I'm here. I can't believe I am a witch!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at her mother.

Miranda smiled and shared a look with her husband. It had been a long time since she and Jason had seen their daughter so happy, so full of life. Ever since Professor McGonagall had come and explained that all the weird things that had happened around Hermione was accidental magic...that she was a witch….their daughter was a whole new person.

Now they were out for the first time in the magical world to buy school supplies. They had been to the bank first to change their pounds into Wizarding money: Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.

"So? My dear, what do you want to buy first?" Miranda asked her daughter who was looking all over Diagon Alley, taking in the sights.

Hermione looked carefully at all the shops, and then on the school supply list, and a huge smile broke on her face.

"I wanna see the Apothecary for Potions! Then the book shop. After then I can get my wand. Or should I get my wand first? What do you think? "

Her parents laughed.

"Whatever you wish Sweetie."

Then Hermione noticed a dark figure entering the apothecary and she rushed in after him, shouting to her parents, "Potions!"

She had never seen someone dressed in all black until now. She found it fascinating. Hermione had to see what he looked like, if his face was as dark as the rest of him.

She couldn't explain her curiosity, though. And she didn't think anyone would have been able to. It was all so strange.

She entered right after him, breathing hard from her running.

She only got to hear, "Thank you for coming, Professor Snape," before the mysterious dark person passed by her and exited the shop, leaving her dumbfounded.

Then the man behind the glass asked her, "First year, my dear? What could I do to help you?"


	2. Chapter 2 First class meeting

Back to School Event

Prompt: (scenario) attending the first class

Word count: 613

Hermione couldn't contain her excitement. Today she was going to her first class of Potions!

Her time at Hogwarts hadn't started how she'd wished it would; she hadn't found any friends. Yet.

Hermione was excited because out of all the subjects, she thought that Potions was the most fascinating of them all.

She had heard the other students complain about the professor, bit she hadn't paid any attention to it. She'd have to see for herself.

She went in and took a sit in the front row, face to face with the teacher's desk.

When the Professor came in, Hermione could only stare, mouth gaping.

He was the mystery figure that she had met few days before when she had been with her parents in Diagon Alley.

She had been wondering what to buy first, and then she had noticed this tall and dark person entering the apothecary.

The shopkeeper had called him…Professor Snape.

Hermione wanted to hit herself. Why hadn't she connected the dots?

When he started talking, she remained mesmerised by his speech.

"I can teach you how to bottle fame…..even to put a stopper in death. "

Hermione had everything committed to memory in her mind. She was right. Potions was the best subject.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of monkshood?"

Her hand shot immediately up into the air. But the professor didn't choose her. He chose Harry.

Hermione frowned. The boy had been called out for not paying attention, but she had seen him writing the speech down. Something was not right.

"Where could I find a bezoar?"

"What's the difference between Wolfsbane and Monkshood?"

Both times, her hand was up. Actually, at the last question, her whole body was up, but the professor didn't even glance at her. Just told her to sit down.

When Harry suggested that she should be asked in his place, Hermione inwardly cringed. Not the best thing to say to a teacher who didn't like you. And Gryffindor lost points because of it.

At the end of the class, she could see all the Gryffindors talking about the Potions Master. But Hermione didn't want to. She was certain there was more to the person then she could see in class.

That first question, it had been asked looking straight in Harry's eyes, with a different tone…

She just had to find out why it seemed it had a meaning.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of monkshood?"

Then suddenly, she turned on her feet and ran back towards the Potions Classroom.

Professor Snape glared at her. "Did you forget anything, Miss Granger?*

Hermione looked down, feeling his stare. Why did she come back?

" I..I wanted to say to you that I know the answer to your first question. And I think that, I'm sorry, I know it's not my place to say it, that I think you're forgiven. It's been ten years. I think you should let it go. Harry is not a spoilt child. Trust me, I've had to face those all of my life. Don't let the past influence you."

When she noticed that he wasn't moving, just staring at her, Hermione whispered, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," and she ran towards the door.

"Miss Granger?" his voice called, making her freeze.

"Ten points to Gryffindor."

Hermione turned and gave him a small smile and exited the room, leaving a dumbfounded Severus Snape behind.

"Who was this girl?" he asked himself, still shocked by her speech.

He had no idea just who she was going to be for him.


	3. Chapter 3 Writing a letter

Back to school Event

Prompt: (object) Quill and Ink Pot

Word count: 325

Albus clutched the ink pot in his hand and with his other hand, he took the quill from his desk. It was time for him to write this letter. He had postponed it far too long.

Severus believed Albus didn't care about him as a person, but rather the loyal spy. Only that wasn't true at all. Albus loved Severus like a son, the son he never had. He hadn't felt so close to James and the other Gryffindors. But Severus didn't believe him.

And now, having asked Severus to kill him, he was never going to believe it. After all, how can you ask your son to kill you?

It was wrong. And yet, it was the only way.

Tears streamed down Albus' face. His only consolation was that he didn't leave Severus all alone. Hermione would take good care of him. He still remembered her coming to him with a golden package in her hands, with the pretext of giving him a birthday present; they also had to talk. Albus didn't know whether to be hurt or offended that his staff had accepted the reason (she had come into the staff room) and left. His birthday had been a few months prior!

She had given him the very same quill he now held in his hands and the very same ink pot he had put on the desk a few minutes prior. That had happened over a year ago. She had came and confessed her love for Severus and asked him not to interfere if Severus felt the same way.

Safe to say, Albus hadn't interfered. He had always thought that Severus needed someone. And if someone was Miss Granger, then so be it. He had wrote her a letter too, but a short one, in which he invited her to his office and some other things.

Albus couldn't leave without saying goodbye properly to the brightest witch of his last school generation.


	4. Chapter 4 Missing school

Back to school Event

Prompt: (quote) "School may be hard and irritating, but you'll miss it when it ends."

Words: 362

Hermione watched Ron complaining about school with a sense of nostalgia. The time when she complained about not getting enough work, because seriously, why would she complain about too much homework when she actually wrote more than the assigned parchment length?

But she didn't leave in a dream world any longer. She knew that soon, Hogwarts would not be safe any longer and she would miss it terribly.

She didn't regret anything, though. It was better to know than live in a dream. Hermione had given up on her childhood when she decided that she would stand by Harry no matter what was to come at the end of her first year at Hogwarts. And more so, when she had decided that she was in love with Severus Snape irrevocably and irreversibly.

Over a year ago, she had gone to the Headmaster to inform him of the matter. And to ask him not to intervene if, by some miracle, the Potions Master returned her feelings. He did.

But being a spy's girlfriend wasn't easy. Especially in these moments. Dumbledore had left her a letter to go to his office straight after dinner, and she could feel from the tone of the words that something was very wrong.

Earlier in the year, the Headmaster had put on a cursed ring that resulted in his blackened hand. Severus had done his best, but Albus Dumbledore was slowly dying. So, upon learning that the Dark Lord had asked Draco Malfoy to kill him, he had asked Severus in return to do the job.

Hermione had been very angry with the Headmaster for asking that of her Severus. But after days and nights of thinking, she had come to the conclusion that he was right. It wasn't the best solution, but it was the right one.

When Harry and Ron said something about too much homework to do before going to dinner, she couldn't help but say, "Harry, Ron, school may be hard and irritating, but you'll miss it when it ends. And we don't have much time left."

As she left through the portrait holewith tears streaming down her face, she whispered, "Or at all."


	5. Chapter 5 You didn't fail

Back to school Event

Prompt: (quote) "Just because you took longer than others, doesn't mean that you failed."

Word count: 230

Hermione walked towards the Great Hall, deep in thought. Dumbledore had requested a meeting after dinner. That couldn't be good. Something must have happened.

"Hermione! Hermione, wait!" someone shouted after her, and she turned around at the sound of the voice.

Neville was running towards her, trying to catch up with her. His face was red, and he was sweating.

"Hey, Neville! What's wrong?" she asked, looking over at him.

"I've been practising the spell Snape taught us last week. Just now, I managed to cast it verbally! How am I supposed to do it nonverbally before tomorrow! I'm bound to fail. Snape told me so already in class.

Hermione stopped, making Neville bump into her. She turned around and put a hand on his shoulder. "Neville, don't say that. Just because you took longer than others, doesn't mean that you failed. You are a great wizard, Neville. And please, don't let anyone, not even Se-Snape, say nothing else. Alright? "

Neville nodded, and she smiled and continued her trek towards the Great Hall.

If he noticed her almost slip, he didn't comment on it. For her and Severus' sake, Hermione hoped he didn't.

But she didn't regret talking to him. Dark times were coming and people had to work together and trust their own abilities for the light to succeed.

Hearing Neville say he would fail made her realise that.


	6. Chapter 6 Saying goodbye is hard

Back to school Event

Prompt: (object) class/revision schedule

Word count: 515

Hermione was terribly annoyed at her friends. They didn't treat her revision schedule with the seriousness it deserved. She grabbed hers from her bag more from stubbornness than anything; she knew it by heart already.

Hermione looked at it and frowned. There was something written on the back. She flipped it over and barely hid her gasp.

"Dear Hermione, (because we are on first name basis now)

First of all, please forgive me for 'borrowing' your revision schedule and writing on it; it wasn't my original intention, but you forgot it the last time you were in my office.

I need to talk with you, right after dinner. Please Miss Granger, do not be late. Time is very important. And time is exactly what we do not have.

Signed,

A. D.

P.S. I love strawberries. "

Hermione frowned some more and put the schedule back in her bag.

The letter worried her.

…

A few hours later, Hermione entered the Headmaster's office, a weird feeling in her stomach. Something wasn't right.

"Hello, Miss Granger," the Headmaster greeted, using her surname, despite the fact he had told her in the letter they were on the first name basis.

"Headmaster," she said, nodding her head."You said you wanted to talk with me."

The old man sighed and sat in his chair, motioning for her to sit as well. "Yes, I did. I've been postponing this for quite some time. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. It's very hard for me now too, but I don't have time any longer. And I just couldn't …." He traded off, looking out of the window, the words dying in his throat.

"Couldn't what, Headmaster?" Hermione asked alarmed.

"Couldn't leave without saying goodbye."

Hermione felt herself falling over. "It's time, isn't it? You're going to die tonight. Harry told me you've asked him to come to you," said Hermione. "Severus will need to leave after."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I know you don't agree with my plan, but…"

"It's the only way," the girl cut him off, putting her hand on his. "I know. And I'm not angry any longer. How could I be? You're going to die tonight," she said, tears streaming down her face.

Albus wiped them off and murmured, "Don't cry, please. You must be strong tonight."

Hermione managed a smile.

"I will."

Then taking a glance at her watch, she stood up to leave.

"I guess this is it. Goodbye,...Albus."

He stood up as well. "I guess it is. Until next time, Hermione."

She couldn't take it any longer. Hermione run and hugged him tight. "I'll miss you," she cried. "I wish...that…" She couldn't form sentences any longer.

"It will be okay," Albus said, wiping her tears again." Light is always stronger than the darkness. Dark is the absence of light. And you make the light. Just promise me you'll take care of you and him. And please, tell Harry I'm sorry. You'll know when. "

Hermione nodded. And with a last glance at her Headmaster, she left. "Until next time, Headmaster."


	7. Chapter 7 Reading a letter

Back to school Event

Prompt: (object) roll of parchment

Words: 609

Severus looked around his chambers and sighed. When Hermione had been here, everything had seemed much lighter, more like a home. But now...now everything was dark.

He was a pariah in both worlds. He had killed Albus Dumbledore, the great Headmaster of Hogwarts. All of the Order members hated him.

He had killed the Light leader and the Death Eaters wanted his place as the Dark Lord's right hand.

Despite the fact that he had been appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts, for extraordinary merits, Severus preferred his own chambers to the ones of Albus'. So he had asked the house elves to somehow combine the two. Since of course, he couldn't live in the dungeons and he couldn't swap chambers either. As a result, he had two sets of chambers. Because that was what the elves understood by combining.

Today had been his very first day as Headmaster. The most awful day after the day he had to kill Albus. To see the utmost hatred on his colleagues' faces, to know that Hermione was so far away from him….his heart was breaking.

After entering his bedroom, Severus noticed something weird on his bedside. It was a roll of parchment. He walked closely and cast some spells to see if it was all right to touch it. Apparently it was.

Severus took the roll and opened it. It seemed that the parchment was some months old and it had some water marks on it.

As he started reading it, tears started to fall from his eyes.

Dear Severus,

I am writing this from my death bed so to say. Tonight, I'm going with Harry to search for something and I'm afraid I won't survive the night. Young Draco has finished his job and tonight you'll be called to do yours. Please forgive me for asking this of you; please don't resent me for putting this weight on your shoulders.

If I could turn back time and change my actions, I'd do it in a heartbeat. I made you suffer; you are suffering because of me and this is something I'm never going to forgive myself for.

You told me once that I don't trust you, but I do, my dear Severus. I trust you more than anyone else. Because who can a father trust if not his son?

You are my son, my dear Severus. And always will be. My only regret is that I hadn't told you often enough for you to believe it. I trust you with my life. And I'm sorry that I've asked you to take it.

I'm leaving this world with the knowledge that at least you aren't alone any longer. Hermione will take care of you when I cannot anymore. I trust her when it comes to this. As I trust you that you won't push her away. She really loves you, Son.

You told me I favored the Gryffindors. I assure you, I did not. If anything, I favored the Slytherins because of you. They got away with far more things than Minnie allowed the lions to get away with.

I asked my house elves to give this letter to you on the first day of school with you as Headmaster because I know how hard must it be for you.

Be proud, Severus. You have nothing to ashamed with. You didn't do anything wrong. Only what I asked you to do.

Goodbye my dear son. And remember, I do love you.

Please take care.

Signed,

an old fool who fancied himself your father.

Severus crashed to the ground, sobbing, the parchment falling out of his hands, rolling back in its place.


	8. Chapter 8 Finding the truth

Back to School Event

Prompt: (character) Minerva McGonagall

Word count: 381

Severus wiped the tears from his eyes. Albus' heartfelt goodbye only added to the guilt he was feeling. Why did the old man think that writing this letter was a good idea? And why give it to him now? Saying goodbye months after his death…and in this manner...

"I'm sorry, Severus," said the painting from behind him. "I should have told you what I felt before my death, but I was afraid I wouldn't be strong enough… to let you do it."

Severus managed a small smile.

"I forgave you old man, a long time ago. The reason? I care about you, too," he said, gesturing to the letter. "You're the father I never had."

The painting smiled.

"And you're the son I wish I had."

"He's what?" came a shrieking voice and both Albus and Severus looked startled towards the door where a shocked McGonagall was standing.

Apparently, they had been so caught up in their emotions that neither of them had noticed nor heard the door opening.

"Minerva, Dear, please, be quiet," said Albus.

At the same time Severus hissed, "You'll ruin everything with your shouting! Be quiet!"

Minerva looked between the two of them, not quite believing her eyes. Albus' painting was talking and not only that, it was calling Severus son?

Something wasn't right. She had tried for weeks to get it to speak. Nothing. Each time she entered the office, the portrait of one Albus Dumbledore was sleeping.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking straight at Albus. She had a suspicion, based on what she'd heard of their conversation, but it was too awful to think about it. Inconceivable.

Severus looked at Albus for guidance. His first instinct had been to obliviate her, but after a second thought, he realised that now, it was his chance to have someone here who didn't consider him a traitor. To have a...friend. If he could call Minerva McGonagall that.

Albus nodded and said, "Please sit down my dear. It's time you knew the truth, a truth that I should have told you a long time ago. Please forgive me."

Hearing this, Minerva realised her suspicion was correct, and she felt sick to the core. Still, she made no motion to demonstrate her theory.

Instead, she whispered, "I'm listening."


	9. Chapter 9 Finding a letter

Back to school Event

Prompt: (character) Neville Longbottom

Word count: 513

Neville couldn't believe that Snape was going to punish him on the first day of school! It wasn't even his fault! The Carrows were… It was safe to say that this was going to be a long year.

Though he was talking about Snape here. The man who had killed Dumbledore while the man was begging for help. That's what Harry said, and he didn't have any reason to lie.

Neville looked around the office. It was strange. He had been in the Headmaster's office only once while it belonged to Dumbledore, and it still looked the same. Why wouldn't Snape change it?

Then he noticed something on the desk. It was a parchment of some sorts.

He knew he shouldn't look; it seemed suspicious, though Snape wasn't the type to just leave his personal things out for the world to see. But….he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

He picked up the parchment, which was wet on the sides and started to read. Snape was bound to come back soon and Neville was in for something much worse than his current detention if he was caught.

"Dear Severus,

….

Neville couldn't believe what he was reading. Shaking, he turned towards the painting of the late Headmaster and noticed that it was watching him intently. The same painting that McGonagall had complained about how it was always found sleeping. It was… strange.

"Is it true?" he asked, his voice shaking as well. "You...you asked …..How could you?"

Maybe it was rude but…

"How could you ask him to kill you? And not tell anyone? You let him be on his own?"

….he couldn't help but be angry and sad. Neville had never liked Snape, but ...now...he was seeing the man in a new light. He was really Dumbledore's man.

And he deserved better than to be alone in this suicidal mission.

Perhaps it was just his Gryffindor genes, but he couldn't help but wish to help him somehow.

Neville didn't even hear the portrait's whispered, "I did."

Nor the door opening.

He just continued talking.

"You weren't begging for help. You were beginning to be killed! How could you? You planned everything, but did you think at him at all?"

If paintings could cry, Albus would have tears streaming down his face. That was the second "how could you" speech. Minerva had shouted at him something similar.

Severus was moved. He didn't think Longbottom would care. He really had to put that letter somewhere safe. It could have been one of the Carrows instead. And then everything would have been for nothing.

"That's enough, Mr. Longbottom. But I do appreciate it. You must know you can never tell anyone what you've read."

Neville turned around, startled, and looked straight into Severus Snape's eyes. They were shining with...gratitude.

"I know. And I won't tell anyone."

Severus nodded then said in a more formal tone, "Now...about your detention…"

Neville fought a smile. He hadn't noticed before, but now he could see the mask the other man was putting on.


	10. Chapter 10 Thinking

Back to school Event

Prompt: (character) Severus Snape

Word count: 304

Severus couldn't believe what was happening. Just this morning, he had no friends or allies in the world and now...both Minerva and Longbottom trusted him and had been outraged on his behalf when they had found out what had truly happened, that he still was Albus' man.

Severus couldn't believe that they had found out in the first place. He really should have been more careful.

The first time he had been so caught up with Albus' letter that he hadn't heard Minerva entering. And neither had the paintings in the office. It was fortunate that he had at least stood up from the floor and wiped his tears.

The second time, he had left in a rush when he heard that the Carrows had taken a student for detention and had forgotten Albus' goodbye letter on his desk. He hadn't even thought about it when he had sent Longbottom to his office. His only thought was to not let the Carrows kill anyone, less it be on the first day.

But now, he would lie if he said that he didn't feel better that those two knew. The school year would be much easier if he knew that two people didn't hate him. Even if he died, there would be someone other than Hermione, who as his girlfriend people may not believe her, that knew the truth.

He wouldn't be buried as a traitor.

Severus stopped from his night patrol on the Astronomy tower. Only a few months ago, he had been sitting here with Hermione, watching the stars. He looked at the sky. It was all the same and yet, everything had changed since then.

But maybe, just maybe he would survive this year. And he would live to see the Dark Lord defeated. And maybe then he could marry Hermione.


	11. Chapter 11 Saying thank you

Back to school Event

Prompt: (character) Susan Bones

Word count: 383

"Professor Snape!" Susan shouted, running through Hogwarts' corridors after the current Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Severus stopped suddenly and turned, making her bump into him.

"Yes, Miss Bones?"

Susan couldn't believe that Severus Snape was still unchanged. He looked exactly as he had in her first year of school. After eight years, it , . . , was amazing.

But the war had taken it's toll on him too. His eyes were weary and showed more years than he really had. He was handsome, though; she could see why Hermione said that about him.

"Miss Bones?" he repeated the question, bringing her back from memory lane. "What do you want?"

Susan fretted. She was still very nervous around him, even if now she knew he was a good man. There was just something about his presence….

"I...I..heard that you've been cleared from the hospital and... when I saw you… I knew I had to come talk with you. I need to talk with you."

Severus looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "And why did you need to talk with me?"

Susan opened her mouth and closed it again. "I...I wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything you've had to...endure."

Severus shook his head. "It wasn't your fault, Miss Bones. You have nothing to be sorry for."

What happened next surprised both of them.

She hugged him, tears streaming down her face, and cried, "Maybe, but you've suffered thanks to me! Neville said you were punished for our misbehaviour. And that prank...the prank with… the one that I did..." she started to say, but Severus stopped her, pushing her away.

He was touched by her words.

"Miss Bones, it doesn't matter. I don't blame you. So please, don't do this to yourself. I knew what would happen once I became Headmaster. It was my choice. So Please, don't blame yourself," he said again and wiped away her tears.

"Now, you should go or you'll be late for your classes."

Susan nodded, feeling lighter for the first time in weeks.

But before she left, she turned once again towards him and shouted, "Professor Snape!"

He turned and looked her straight in the eyes

"Thank you," she said, sincerity in her voice.

Severus just nodded, and his lips lifted as if for a smile.


	12. Chapter 12 Ridiculous blackboard

Back to school Event

Prompt: (object) Blackboard

Word count : 224

Severus Snape entered his classroom to check if everything was prepared for the new school year. The first of September was in just two days and he wanted to make sure everything was in order.

After less than ten steps in, he noticed something out of place. "Something is amiss," he murmured.

There was something wrong with his classroom.

The blackboard was not in its place. There was just the blank wall.

He turned around and saw it hung in the back of the classroom. Literally. It looked like a big tableau. But instead of being clean and black, it had writing all over it.

By the look of the writing, Severus realised just who had done the deed. 'How' was a different matter altogether.

"Dad! Look what I did with Lorry's help! I made your classroom more pretty!" came a voice from behind, not startling him at all.

Severus wanted to bang his head on the said blackboard. And all of the surrounding tiny hearts.

Who had the brilliant idea to give his six-year-old daughter a house elf of her own? Especially one as loyal and smart as Lorry.

It was ridiculous. A six-year-old shouldn't be able to do this. Not at all. But she was his and Hermione's daughter so...things like this...he guessed they were just going to keep happening.


	13. Chapter 13 Told you!

Back to school Event

Prompt: (word) uniform

Word count: 199

"Severus?" Hermione called to her husband after hearing the front door opening. "Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" he asked her chuckling. "Were you expecting someone else?"

Hermione sighed. "I was hoping our daughter was home."

Severus looked alarmed. "What do you mean? Where she is at this hour? I didn't see her."

"She's not at Hogwarts, Severus. She left. She came in after classes ended, grabbed her purse, and transfigured her uniform in a black suit and told me she was going out. I asked her where, and she avoided the answer by promising to be home soon. She asked me to trust her and left. But she hasn't returned yet and I'm starting to get worried."

Severus couldn't believe his ears.

"You let her go? At this hour? Hermione! Do you realise she has school tomorrow? And alone? She's just seventeen! "

Hermione stood up from her seat. "Exactly. We need to trust her. And I do. But I still worry. She's my daughter."

And at that moment, the front door slammed open. "Mum! Dad! I'm home! And I have a lot to tell you!"

Hermione shot her husband a look that said 'I told you!'


End file.
